For leveling machine tools, sensors to be used are attached at predetermined attachment positions of a machine tool and are only able to communicate wirelessly. Unlike wired sensors, the position of wireless sensors is not automatically determined by the connection of a particular cable to a particular controller input. The wireless sensors generally have no operating panel and must therefore be configured manually, in particular via an additional programming device, to the correct wireless data transmission system of the machine tool. The initial operation and the replacement of sensors result in a high level of configuration effort on the machine tool and a high level of susceptibility to errors (configuration to incorrect machine tools, incorrect Wi-Fi, incorrect Bluetooth host, etc.). In particular, the access data about the data transmission system must be manually input at the wireless sensor.